


Thunderstorms

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: You've always liked Thunderstorms. It turns out that you're not the only one in the tower who does. But will Loki become friend or foe?





	1. Chapter 1

All of the other Avengers seemed to give him a wide berth. He just peaked your interest. It’s late one night, you’ve been wandering the halls of the tower a blanket wrapped around your shoulders. The lightening shoots across the window and the thunder rumbles lowly. You drop onto the floor and sit cross legged in front of the window. You trace a drop as it slides down the window.   
“What are you doing little one?” A male voice says from behind you causing you to jump. When you turn to look at him Loki has a little smile on his face, he looks tired but then again it is the middle of the night.   
“The storm woke me. Thought I’d come watch it for a while.” You tell him turning back toward the window, “You’re free to join me.” You’re actually pretty surprised when you hear the couch groan as he stands up. His long frame joins you on the floor and you hold up the side of your blanket offering him some of the warmth.   
“Thank you little one but I don’t really get cold.” He says somewhat bitterly and you feel like such an idiot.   
“Sorry.” You mutter and he lets out a soft chuckle.   
“It’s alright.” You wrap the blanket tightly around yourself.  
“Why are you awake so late?”  
“The storm. When we were children Thor used to use them to calm me from when I woke from a nightmare. As I got older he used them to show off, they became a warning that he was coming. Now, in times like this when it’s just a normal storm like this they bring me slight comfort. They make me feel as if he is here with me.”  
“You miss him.” You say softly.   
“I do not.” Loki protests quickly, and loudly looking over at you sharply. You don’t bother to hide the small smile on your face. He shoves his hair out of his face and scowls down at you, you have to fight back the sudden urge you have to slide your fingers through his dark hair. Looking back out on the storm you change the subject.   
“When I was a child I was terrified of storms. My grandma would come into my room and tell me stories, she was a Lit Professor. She told me Greek tragedies, Roman mythologies, Norse too.”   
“Is that why you’re not afraid of me? Because you think you know me.”  
“You don’t scare me. That’s why I’m not afraid.”  
“I could freeze you to death with a touch.” He says so simply that he could have just asked you if you wanted some tea. You don’t say anything back, you just watch the storm. It’s not until it dies down enough for you to actually get some sleep that you speak again.   
“But you won’t.”  
“Won’t what?”  
“Freeze me to death.” You tell him standing from your spot on the floor. He joins you then stares down at you.   
“Why won’t I?”  
“Because. I intrigue you. You want to figure me out as much as I want to figure you out.” There’s a rumble of thunder but neither of you move. “Goodnight Loki.” You say softly before heading back to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another night, another storm

You’re not surprised to bump into him during the next thunderstorm. In fact you were kind of counting on it. You’d even made enough hot water for two mugs of tea, just in case Loki liked tea. You didn’t know.   
He was already sitting on the ground by the window when you come into the living room, he’s brought an armful of pillows this time which in your opinion is genius. You sit down to him without a word, folding you legs you offer him one of the mugs. He takes it with a soft smile, it’s strange how comfortable you are with him.   
“Hello.” He breaks the silence first, you glance over at him and bite back the smile when you see his hair, he hasn’t had a restful night judging by how it’s sticking up everywhere.   
“Hi.” You say after a sip of tea. The two of you watch the storm in silence again for a while before Loki once again breaks the silence.   
“What stories did your grandma tell you?”  
“About you?” He doesn’t answer but you assume that’s what he means. “She told me about your kidnapping and rescue of the goddess Idun, she told me you had a wife, that you can shape shift.”  
“Many of those stories aren’t true you know.” He says.   
“But some of them are?”  
“Possibly.” He takes a sip of his tea and smirks out at the storm.   
“Loki.” You protest giving him a gentle shove with your shoulder. He snorts and you shoot him a mock glare. “Tell me one story, one that’s true.”   
“Alright little one, one true story.” He tells you a story about a battle that he fought with Thor and the Warriors Three. You finish your tea as he talks, and after you set the cup down on the floor behind you you lean into Loki’s side. His voice falters for half a second when your body touches his. When he finishes his story he drinks his tea not moving. “Will you tell me a story?”   
“About?” You prompt not moving.   
“I don’t know, anything.”   
“I used to have a cat. Her name was Pixie, she used to follow me around. I would drag around one of her cat toys when she was a kitten and as she got older she just would follow me around to play with a toy that wasn’t there.” You chuckle at the memory. He huffs out a laugh and then leans toward you, resting his hand on the floor behind you. You lean into him as the storm rumbles on, your eyes start to drift shut.   
“Little one?” Loki says softly.  
“Hmm?”  
“You should go to bed, it’s late and you’re tired.”  
“You should go to bed.”  
“After you little one.” He laughs before nudging you. “Come along, bed little one.” He says pulling you to your feet the directing you toward your bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

You expect to see him during the next storm. You’re surprised that you’ve beat him out there this time, you brought your own bundle of blankets and a couple pillows. You’re exhausted, you usually loved watching the storms but tonight you just wanted to sleep. Being out on missions usually knocked you out and you’d been surprised to have been woken from the storm.   
Maybe it was just because you wanted to see Loki.   
You lay down with a huff and after curling into a small ball, face toward the window, you hear his soft footfalls.   
“I didn’t think you’d wake tonight little one.”  
“Me either.” You say looking up at him from your spot on the floor. He shoves his hair out of his face and for the millionth time you long to run your fingers through it. You sit up as he sits down and as you look at him you bite your lip.   
“What is it little one?” He asks quirking an eyebrow at you.   
“Can, can I braid your hair?” You stammer looking away from him as you ask.   
“What?”  
“Your hair, can I braid it?”   
“Yes.” You look up sharply at his reply to see him smirking.   
“Yes?”  
“Yes.” You practically drag him down to the ground next to you causing a surprised laugh to pass his lips. “I’ve been dying to braid your hair.” You tell him, gently pulling his hair into three chunks. You weave them together making one small dark braid. You tie it off with a hair binder that’s far too big for the amount of hair that he has.   
“Was it as satisfying as you thought it would be?” He asks his fingers gliding over his now braided hair.   
“It was.” You tell him before flopping back down onto your pillow.   
“Are you planning on sleeping out here little one?”  
“Maybe.”   
“Wouldn’t the couch be more comfortable?”   
“Probably.” His hand trails along your arm before he rests it on your shoulder. “Loki?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Why do we only talk when it storms?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Let’s fix that okay?” You mumble your eyes closed.   
“Okay.” You hear him agree softly as you drift off to sleep.   
“Oh my god they’re so cute.” You hear Natasha whisper.   
“Did you know they were together?” You hear Clint ask, he’s not quiet.   
“Fuck off Barton.” You grumble causing Natasha to chuckle. You sit up and she shoves a cup into your hand. Loki groans softly as he too sits up.   
“I should have moved us to the couch little one.” He groans.   
“Oooh, little one?” Clint teases and the look Loki shoots him could kill, no ice powers necessary.   
“Again, fuck off Barton.” Both he and Natasha laugh and he kisses her cheek before heading toward the kitchen. Loki sits up then and stretches his fingers sliding over the braid in his hair before he smiles at you softly.   
“Did you braid his hair?” Nat asks in surprise.   
“I did.” She looks surprised then gives a little half shrug and follows Clint out of the room.   
“Did you sleep alright little one?”   
“I did. You?”  
“Oh yes.” He says with a grin, “And look, there’s no storm and we’re talking.”   
“Miracles do happen.” You say and he laughs before nodding.   
“They certainly do.”


End file.
